Their Daughter
by ChicagoPDwalkingdead
Summary: Erin and Jay are raising a daughter and fighting crime. Will all go well?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I just got a good idea for a new short fanfic! Don't worry "alone" is still going, it hasn't ended yet. This is a new idea that sparked to me because its mother's day so please enjoy 'Their Daughter'

Chapter 1

"Daddy can we put sugar on mommy's pancakes?" 3 year old Hazel Charlene Halstead asks sweetly.

"Of course" Jay agrees, smiling at her. The little girl tries to reach for the tall cupboard where the jar of sugar is kept. Jay laughs to himself as he easily reaches it for her and carries it back over to the island counter. Hazel climbs up onto the bar stool and reaches over the counter to grab a small handful of sugar and spread it on the pancakes.

"let's bring them to momma!" Hazel says happily. Jay walks behind her making sure she didn't drop the plate of pancakes as they walk into their bedroom.

"Mommy wake up we made you breakfast!" Erin instantly opens her eyes and smiles. Sitting up, she puts on the happiest face she can and holds out her arms for the excited little girl.

Hazel hands Erin the plate then jumps on the bed next to Erin.

"Do you like them? Do you like them?!" Erin laughs and takes a bite out of the freshly prepared breakfast.

"Happy mother's day" Jay smiles and kisses Erin's forehead.

"Why thank you" Erin smiles, taking another bite.

"Can we go to the park and play fetch with Yogi?!" Hazel asks, referring to their 2 year old Rat Terrier.

"How about you play with your stuffed animals until mommy is woken up and all dressed, can you do that for me?" Erin says sweetly. Hazel nods, runs out of the room and into the living room where her toy box.

"Daddy can I watch Scooby doo instead?" Hazel runs back into the room holding her favorite stuffed animal; Scooby doo.

"Go fetch me the remote and I'll put it on for ya" Jay says. He follows her out into the living room and places her favorite Scooby doo movie in 'Scooby doo Legend of the vampire'.

"Thanks daddy" The little girl smiles and plops down on the couch.

Jay walks back into the bedroom and lays down next to Erin who had just finished her pancakes.

"I thought she would be afraid of Scooby doo when we first showed it to her" Erin says, looking at Jay.

"She's got our fearlessness" Jay says quietly, pulling Erin in close and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Or maybe Scooby doo isn't scary at all like we thought it would be" Erin suggests.

"I wish Voight would let us have tomorrow off" Erin groans, looking up at the ceiling.

"How about you just enjoy your day off and forget about work for a change." Erin rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Whatever you say Halstead"

"I thought we decided you wouldn't call me that when Hazel was born?"

"You remember that? Fine if it means that much I'll call you Jay. But at work I'm calling you Halstead."

"Fine." Jay kisses her again and sits up to check on Hazel.

A/N- so there's chapter 1! This will probably be a 6 chapter story or maybe longer if I do shorter chapters like this. What would y'all prefer? Short chapters but longer story or long chapters and short story? Review any ideas or requests for this fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I appreciate you watching her Trudy. The baby sitter is in florida on a vacation and couldn't baby sit. She's easily distracted by Scooby doo or helping people out" Erin says gratefully to Platt. Platt smiles and looks down at the little girl standing just on the other side of the counter.

"My pleasure Erin, is she allergic to anything?" Erin shakes her head.

"Alright, mommy and daddy are going to work okay? You stay within Ms. Platt's sight at all times okay?" Erin kneels down in front of her until Hazel nods with a smile, holding on to her stuffed animal. Erin gives her a hug then proceeds up to intelligence with Jay.

"Halstead, my office." Voight calls. Jay looks at Erin cluelessly but she simply shrugs. He slowly walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"Yeah?" Jay asks nervously.

"You and Antonio are going undercover starting tomorrow. You got 1 night to tell Erin and Hazel. Got it?" Jay nods and exits the office, his face looking sad compared to when he first walking in. Erin noticed.

"What did he want?" Jay nods his head towards the locker room and she follows him.

"Voight uh… Antonio and I are going under cover starting tomorrow, Antonio doesn't know yet but he will soon. I figured I'd tell you now instead of tonight." He could've sworn he saw Erin's facial expression drop but he couldn't let down his guard just yet.

"Alright… do you know how long or what it's for?"

"Not yet, tonight will be the last night I see you and Hazel for at least a week." Erin nodded and hugged Jay quickly.

"Just as long as you're safe" She whispers. Erin was surprised at how well she was taking all this, it was partially because she couldn't break down at work and partially because she knew Jay would make sure he made it back to her and Hazel.

*That Night*

"Hazel can you come here for a minute?" Erin calls to Hazel from the bedroom. Hazel was playing with the dog in the living room.

"Yes mommy?" She says sweetly. Erin held tighter onto Jay's hand as she tried to muster up the courage that daddy would be leaving for a little while.

"Daddy is going to be leaving us for a little while, tonight is our last night with him for a while okay sweetie?" Hazel frowns and walks up to Jay with saddened eyes.

"Is it true daddy?" Jay sadly nods and picks her up and hugs her.

"I'm coming back, I promise." He assures her. Hazel pulls away from the hug and smiles.

"I want you to take my picture frame of us at the zoo!" The girl cheers and runs to her night stand to grab the picture frame.

"Promise you'll look at it every night before you go to sleep?" Jay smiles and holds the picture close to his heart.

"Every night" He repeats her words then pulls Erin close to him.

A/N- sorry this is kinda shorter than the other one, this is a quick update before I go to dance so I hope y'all enjoy! The next chapter will be centered around Jay and going undercover with Antonio. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been 3 weeks since Jay has been undercover. He spends every night staring at the picture given to him, he lets his finger linger on Erin. God did he miss her, her smile, her laugh. All he wanted was to be able to go back home and hold both of his girls close and never let them go. Unfortunately duty calls.

"Hey, I get that you miss em', I miss my family too but you gotta stay in character" Antonio whispers to Jay. Jay looks over at Antonio sitting on the ripped up old couch in their fake apartment.

"When are we getting outta here?" Jay asks.

"Any day now, we just gotta wait for Buck to make the drug deal and we'll be taken out of the operation." Antonio explains.

"I want to see them again. I wish this damn deal would be made" Jay grumbles, slumping back in the recliner.

"Voight is supposed to be calling, if the deal is made we could potentially be taken out by tomorrow night"

"I guess its better than waiting an entire month…" Jay mutters to himself. Jay takes another long stare at the picture and kisses it before setting it back down and heading to warm up leftover pizza. Before he is able to put his pizza in, he feels his dump phone vibrate. Voight.

.X.

"Hazel sweetie, pick up your toys please" Erin requests tiredly. She had taken a few days off to stay with Hazel and all she's done is pick up the messy apartment.

"Yes mommy" Hazel starts to pick up her toys when Erin starts to feel a sudden wave of nausea, she had been getting like this since Jay left.

"Mommy are you going to take that tummy medicine?" Erin shakes her head at the little girl and tries to fake the best smile she can. She knew what this was, she couldn't tell Hazel until she had talked with Jay first but now she starts to wonder if he'll come back so she can tell him.

"Hazel I'm going to tell you something, promise to keep it between you and me?" Hazel nods fast and stands before her mother.

"The tummy medicine I've been taking is vitamins to make me healthy and strong for when…" Erin pauses to gather the right words.

"For when mommy has another baby" She sighs as she finishes.

"There's a baby in there?" Hazel looks at Erin's stomach then gently presses her hand to it.

"Yes, and when daddy gets home we'll tell him together. How does that sound?" Hazel smiles and hugs Erin's legs tight.

"yes!" She cheers.

.X.

Time passes by and it has now been 1 ½ months since Jay and Antonio went undercover. Laura and Erin have had countless lunch dates talking and reminiscing with each other. Both had found out they were pregnant. Erin couldn't believe she was having her second kid at the same time Laura was having her third.

"I wish Jay could be here…" Erin sighs as the two watch Diego play with some of his friends at the park and Ava pushes Hazel on the swing.

"I know honey, and he'll be here for when your child is born, he'll get to see both his kids grow up and you two will be happy. That's how I think when Antonio is hurt or goes undercover, somehow it puts me at ease.

"Mom!" Ava calls. Laura and Erin look over to see Ava picking up a crying Hazel.

"What happened?" Laura asks. Ava hands Hazel over to Erin then looks at her mother.

"She fell off the swing when I pushed her, I didn't mean it"

"No its okay Ava, she'll be fine." Erin smiles and looks Hazel over, only a simple scrape on her knee.

.X.

Jay drank another bottle of beer, this would be his 4th since he got home. Even Antonio seemed to be giving up, both missed home and both wanted nothing more than to see their families.

Suddenly Antonio's phone rings. It was Voight.

"You guys are being pulled out tomorrow, hang in there" Antonio's face lit up and he smiled to Jay, who simply stared back curiously.

"We're goin' home"

A/N- yep so I kinda planned it out so that Erin and Laura would have more girl time and bond since their mates are under cover. I also really wanted to throw in the pregnancy thing, hope y'all are enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erin, Hazel, Laura, Diego, Eva and the entire squad stood in the intelligence garage waiting for Antonio and Jay's arrival. It was 11 at night and Hazel had fallen asleep in Erin's arms. Laura and Erin's faces light up when they see headlights through the windows, next the garage door is opened. Antonio and Jay both stepped out of the car and stared at their families with glassy eyes, they couldn't believe they were finally home.

"Honey, daddy's home" Erin whispers tearfully in Hazel's ear. The young girl slowly opens her eyes and looks around until she sees Jay.

"DADDY!" She screams happily and jumps down from Erin's arms and over to Jay. He laughs as he picks her up and snuggles her close, he never realized how much he missed them until this moment. Erin cried tears of joy as she walks up to Jay, places a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him.

Antonio ran up to Laura, kissed her then held her tight until Diego and Ava interrupted

"Ahem! Dad look it's your _kids_!" Antonio laughs and pulls away from Laura to embrace his children.

"You guys miss me?" Diego laughs along with Ava and continue to hug as one big happy family.

"Jay, Antonio, feel free to take the rest of the week off. You deserve it" Voight offers. Antonio and Jay exchange a smirk before they both say in unison:

"Nope." Voight should've know better.

"Alright, you two have a good night, get some good sleep. Enjoy the rest of your night. Tomorrow though neither of you are coming in. I mean it" This time Voight commanded it. Both decided 1 day away from intelligence was better than 1 week away from intelligence.

.X.

As Erin and Jay cuddle on the couch, Erin tries to come up with the right way to break it to Jay that she was pregnant. She knew they had the privacy, Hazel was fast asleep in her bed, she was just nervous to tell him.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Erin asks quietly. Jay kisses the top of her head

"Anything" He smiles as she sits up and takes a deep breath.

"I'm… I'm pregnant" She had said it almost shamefully and it confused Jay, he couldn't be happier about the pregnancy. Her face seemed less scared when she felt Jay kiss her hand and hug her.

"I can't wait til it's born" He smiles. She kisses him slowly then rests her head back on his chest.

"I love you Jay"

"I love you too Erin"

.X.

She's done this twice before, so why is it so hard to tell him?

"Antonio I have some news for you" She smiles as she brings him a plate of leftover pasta.

"What news would that be?" Antonio says, food partially filling his mouth.

"I'm pregnant…" Antonio nearly spits his food out, but he was happy at the same time. He smiles and stands up to hug Laura and kiss her.

"I love you so much" Antonio whispers in her ear.

"I love you too" She smiles back, holding him closer than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- so I'm going to skip through the pregnancy, I don't wanna really write about that because it takes so long so this chapter will be about the birth of Erin and Jay's new baby. To be clear, Antonio and Laura's baby was born before Erin and Jay's, just in case you wonder what will become of that. So without further ado, chapter 5 :)

Chapter 5

Jay watched as Erin slept peacefully after a long, 16 hour birthing process. He was holding their 3 hour old son Ben. Jay felt himself getting drowsy so he places Ben in the crib next to the hospital bed. He honestly couldn't wait for their daughter to see the new baby. Jay couldn't have imagined his life turning out this way, he'd only worked with Erin for a year in intelligence before him and Erin shared a night together, shortly after her break up with Kelly Severide. It is now 4 years later since that time and Jay couldn't believe their second child was born just 3 hours ago.

"Hey" Erin smiles sleepily.

"Hey" jay smiles back and squeezes her hand. She smiles as she looks at the crib next to her, her healthy baby boy was sleeping peacefully.

"I can't wait until Hazel meets him" Erin whispers, gently squeezing Jay's hand a little tighter.

"Voight called earlier from his house, he said she was sleeping but she couldn't wait until we brought him home." At these words, Erin smiled.

"I'm gonna miss working for the next 3 months" Erin pouts. Jay laughs but doesn't respond.

.X.

"I got him" Jay slurs sleepily at 3 in the morning. Ben was screaming once again, 3rd time for his first night home.

"Thanks" Erin mutters, she kisses his shoulder where her head was resting before he gets up and checks on Ben.

"Mommy Ben is really loud" Hazel gets up out of her small bed a few feet away from Erin's bed. She rubs her tired little eyes and curls up next to Erin.

"Mommy I don't feel good" She complains.

"What doesn't feel good?" Erin asks, fully sitting up in bed.

"My tummy" Erin opens her arms for the girl who gladly laid back down and closed her eyes, falling asleep shortly after laying down.

"I'm gonna go make Ben a bottle, can you hold him for me?" Jay asks quietly. Erin nods and pulls away from Hazel to receive Ben from Jay.

Erin lays on her back with Ben rested on her chest and Hazel sleeping at her side. Soon Jay returns with a freshly made bottle and is about to take Ben back when he sees all three of them fast asleep together. He knew he couldn't let Ben sleep like that but he decided he wanted to enjoy the moment while It lasted. He took out his phone and snapped a picture, the flash going off and waking up Erin.

"Oh hey you're back" Erin says groggily, holding Ben out so that Jay could take him.

"Get some sleep, you need it" Jay whispers, kissing her forehead. And with that, Erin took the opportunity to close her eyes and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*2 months later*

"Why do I have to have my hair braided mommy?" Hazel groans, facing forward with slumped over shoulders.

"Because Uncle Adam is getting married sweetie, don't you want to look nice and pretty?" Erin says happily. Hazel shrugs and sighs, not saying another word.

"Hey you almost ready?" Jay yells from the bedroom. He was dressing Ben up and putting on his tux at the time, he could only imagine how far behind Erin was.

"I'm ready, and so is she. What about you?" Erin says with a smirk in the doorway, her hand around Hazel's shoulders.

"Let's get outta here then" Jay replies and walks ahead of the two to grab the stroller by the door.

"Glad I bought that stroller?" Erin gives a sarcastic nod and starts to buckle Hazel into it her stroller while Jay buckles Ben into his baby carrier. After loading the two kids up in the car, they drive off to the most common outdoor wedding site in Chicago.

.X.

"Erin I'm glad you made it!" Adam says happily, greeting the young family of four. Erin smiles and hugs Adam, then she spots Voight laughing with Olinsky near the refreshments.

"Long time no see, how you been kid?" Hank greets, enveloping her in a hug.

"Let me see the little guy, haven't seen these two kids for almost 2 weeks" Voight says in a joking manor. Erin laughs as she pushes Hazel's stroller back and fourth gently, the 3 year old was sound asleep.

"Hey mind if I step out for a moment? I'm gonna go see Kim" Hank nods and then Erin leaves. Voight turns to Jay, giving him a serious look.

"Everything okay with you two?" Jay quickly nods while looking at sleeping Ben in his carrier.

"Have you asked her yet?" Olinsky questions.

"She said she wants to wait until She's back into work and at least until Ben is almost a year old. She wants to get married, but now isn't the right time." Jay explains.

"That don't surprise me a bit, seems like something she'd say" Voight laughs, leaving Jay completely confused.

"If you guys want a night to yourselves I bet Lexi would love to baby sit" Alvin offers. Jay nods and watches Adam greet people coming in to the wedding.

.X.

Finally it was time for the wedding to start, Kim starts walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown and the entire district was there watching. Erin was watching fully, Jay however couldn't help but watch Erin smile as she holds Ben and watches the ceremony. She soon caught on to him staring and looks at him, that's when he places his hand over hers and brings it up to his lips to kiss it.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" The priest announces. Adam holds Kim's waist while her hands held around his neck, they kissed for a few seconds and pulled away. Kim smiled wide as Adam hugged her sideways then the two walked down the aisle.

A/N- so there you have it! Kim and Adam are finally married! Next chapter will hopefully have more Laura and Erin with the kids in it or something, not sure yet. Also, sorry for updating so slowly, I just had a really big blow to my life, I lost a really close friend and it was really hard on me. Still is. Y'all lucky I find writing a good way to deal with things like that. So until the next chapter, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erin sat on the couch watching TV while Ben and Hazel napped, only 1 more month before she would get back into work. She had to admit she was excited but also nervous because she didn't want what happened to Jules kids to happen to hers. Erin even considered taking up a less dangerous job but she realized she worked too hard to get where she is in intelligence.

Erin looked at her phone and realized that Laura would be over with their new son Dino (Dee-no).

"I guess I should go wake up Hazel" Erin sighs to herself. She walks into the bedroom and watches Hazel sleeping peacefully, she hated to wake her up but she knew it had to be done.

"Hazel honey, time to wake up" She starts to tickle Hazel's neck when she realizes the girl was faking being asleep. Hazel starts to giggle before she gives in and opens her eyes.

"I'm awake!" She says to get Erin to stop tickling her.

"That's my girl, now what would you like for lunch?" Hazel puts on her thinking face before her face brightens up.

"Ice cream!" Erin laughs and picks up Hazel.

"How does macaroni & cheese and hot dog sound?" Hazel nods as she rubs the sleepy seeds out of her eyes.

"Want me to put on Scooby doo for you?" Hazel nods and rests her head against Erin's shoulder as she is carried out to the living room.

Erin starts boiling up the water for macaroni and cheese and chops up a hot dog into small chunks when there is a knock on the door. She approaches the door and opens it, on the other side stood Laura with Dino.

"Hey! Glad you decided to come, Ben is still napping but Hazel's awake." Laura laughs as she enters the apartment and carries her 4 month old over to the blanket Erin always laid out on the floor for Ben to lay on. After placing Dino down, Laura sits on a bar stool behind the island counter and watches Erin cook.

"So Jay and I have been thinking about finding a bigger apartment or even rent a house. Hazel is being kept up at night by Ben's cries and we want to start having her get used to her own room. You know of any good neighborhoods I could look at?" Laura pulls out her IPhone and starts searching google.

"Let me take a look-sie." Erin watches Laura until she realizes the Mac& Cheese is done.

"Hazel take a seat at the table please" Erin calls out. She watches Hazel walk over to the table and climb up on one of the chairs. Erin soon serves her food and walks back over to Laura to look at houses.

"What about this one?" Laura suggests, showing her a picture of an apartment building.

"How many bedrooms?" Erin questions.

"2 bedrooms, 1 master bathroom, a living room and kitchen" Laura explains.

"I'll keep that one in mind, Jay and I were supposed to take his day off on Sunday to go house hunting, I'll definitely check it out."

Just as Laura is about to click on a house that was available to rent, Dino started to fuss.

"Excuse me for a minute" Erin nods and watches Laura pick up her son.

"Mind if I use your microwave and warm up a bottle?"

"Of course." Erin sees Laura's phone ring so she picks it up and reads the caller I.D, it was Antonio.

"Laura, Antonio is calling"

"Answer it please" Erin does so and clicks 'Accept'

"Hello?" Erin answers.

"Hi, Erin?"

"Yeah its me"

"Mind telling Laura that I'll be home a little later tonight? We're going to be making a bust soon and it probably last a little late. I'll let Jay know that you know, he was just about to call you and tell you the same thing"

"Alright, will do. Bye"

"Bye." And with that Erin hangs up.

"Antonio and Jay are going to be a little late, he wanted me to tell you" Laura turns around a smiles weakly.

"Okay" Laura sighs. Erin wanted to ask if she was okay but she didn't want to press the subject too much, so she decided on a simple sigh in response.

A/N- so the house hunt is on! I got the idea from a user who commented on a previous chapter. I liked the idea, I just wanted to wait for the right time to put it in the works :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are we there yet?" Hazel groans, looking out the window.

"5 more minutes sweetie" Erin assures. Hazel leans her head back in her car seat and looks at Ben.

"Mommy when will I be able to play with him like I do with the girls at the park?"

"No for a while, he can't even walk yet!" Erin explains. Jay looks over at Erin and smiles, he loved how good she was with kids.

When they arrive, Erin gets out of the car and takes Ben out while Jay unbuckles Hazel.

"Hi you must be Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay? The couple interested in renting my house?"

"Yes we are, you must be the owner?" Erin assumes. The lady nods and guides them inside.

"It's 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, kitchen and dining room. The dining room is somewhat small but the spacious area in the living room makes up for that I hope" The lady smiles as she shows them around her house. Erin did like the place, I was two stories tall, 1 bedroom downstairs and 1 upstairs, same thing goes with the bathrooms.

"How much for rent?" Jay asks. The lady sighs, knowing they probably would decline her price.

"$2000, only because it's an older house and I haven't done many renovations on it yet." Jay looks at Erin and they both shake their heads.

"We wouldn't be able to afford that, we've two kids we have to buy food for as well. It's a nice house but I think it's a little too much for us, especially when I'm on maternity leave" Erin explains. The woman smiles understandingly then sighs.

"I would be willing to drop rent to $1200 a month" Erin and Jay exchange looks again, Erin would be getting back into work and Jay already made quite a bit.

"Yeah we can do that. We'll take it" The lady shakes hands with both of them and smiles.

"The house will be available to move into within the next month. I'll give you a call when the current tenants move out. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving your phone number I'll get right back to you" Jay decides to leave his number.

.X.

*later that night*

"Are you excited to move in?" Jay asks as the two cuddle on the couch watching Iron Man. Erin nods against his chest, very near falling asleep. Jay kisses the top of her head then lays sideways on the couch, pulling her down with him. Now both of them were laid on the couch, his breath against her neck.

"I miss this, I miss being able to have movie nights without any interruptions." Erin pouts. Jay kisses her shoulder and holds her tighter.

"Alvin did say that Lexi would be more than willing to baby sit" Erin rolls on her back and looks up at him.

"So would Laura"

"So I've heard. How about tomorrow night, after work we can have the apartment to ourselves" Jay smirks as he kisses Erin slowly.

"I would love that"


End file.
